mournmafandomcom-20200214-history
Devimrak
According to folklore, the Devimrak are fierce beasts distantly related to trollkin. They stand seven feet tall, with long muscular arms, frightening claws and leathery brittle skin. Their faces are almost featureless save their huge razor-toothed mouths, bright yellow eyes and horns like a ram. They're intelligent and quick hunters, known to hide in the darkness and snatch passersby before their victims can make a sound. The Devimrak are solitary hunters who have the ability to take a human form, which can only be distinguised by their consistent yellow eyes and sharp teeth. With this human appearance they are able to get closer to human civilizations, even live in the cities while they feast on its inhabitants. One well-known account was that of the city of Amasul, where twenty-three people went missing over the course of a year, a spree that ended when a human-formed Devimrak was found and killed in the bone-strewn warehouse she'd been squatting in. In truth, the Devimrak aren't that different from those in the humans' stories. They are frightening hunters and are generally unfriendly and distrustful toward all other races. Most tribes participate in cannibalism for ritualistic purposes, and many have been known to eat the occasional trespasser in order to make a point to potential explorers. They tend to avoid other people as a rule, however, and expect to be left alone in return. The most distinguishing difference is that the Devimrak's true identity is, in fact, a human form. They are born in human appearance, and they live most of their lives as tribal humans. The monstrous form that is so well-known is only taken for hunting purposes. Oh yeah and they breathe fire. And they can't see in the dark but they have a superior sense of smell. And they can rip a man in two with their claws. They can't turn people to stone but they can turn people to CHARRED CORPSES. They can turn people into REALLY REALLY CONFUSED PEOPLE too. But they can't walk through walls either. They smash through walls. Every Devimrak wishes he was Chuck Norris. Do they aspire to be Chuck Norris? Is that why they're so awesome? Exactly my point. I could delete the whole article and replace it with "Chuck Norris" and there would be understanding. Well... um... the Huli-Jing are ninjas. :< Chuck Norris... kills ninjas... ;-; Win. Anyway. Anyone who is not a Devimrak who is not associated with the Devimrak who sees a Devimrak should immediately either attack it or run away from it or stand there helplessly screaming. NO EXCEPTIONS. There will be no "oh, I've never met a Devimrak before but I'm sure they're misunderstood and I'll just talk to it" bullshit. THEY ARE EVIL WITHOUT EXCEPTION ACCORDING TO EVERYONE, THEY CANNOT BE REASONED WITH, THEY ARE MANIPULATIVE LIARS AND ALWAYS JUST WANT TO EAT YOU, everyone has heard of them like everyone has heard of man-eating great white sharks, and upon discovering a person even appears to be a Devimrak in disguise that person is most often put to death under the most righteous of causes and intentions for the good of everyone and everything. So there. The only people who might not give a shit are people more powerful than Devimraks, people too stupid to realize they're talking to a Devimrak, and possibly Qiu Xia.